Love Written in Cherry Syrup
by saarele
Summary: Rachel Berry hated Valentine's Day. Especially when an ex-boyfriend decided to suddenly re-appear.


I have a paper due tomorrow morning, yet here I am writing a St. Berry Valentine's day fic. I'm pretty sure this isn't healthy lol!

Anyway, hope you enjoy and have a very lovely Valentine's Day! :)

* * *

I hate Valentine's Day.

The only thought that was going through Rachel Berry's head all week, and now the day was finally here and it was excruciating. Considering she usually prepared for any holiday 3 months prior to it, it was strange that Valentine's Day was the one she loathed. Yes, loathed. This was definitely not typical behavior for Rachel Berry, but this was the one day of the year she was reminded oh so much more than usual that she was alone. Again. Last year she almost got excited for the holiday because of one Finn Hudson. But that didn't turn out so well. Apparently he wasn't aware of the fact that he and Rachel were dating. Anyway, Valentine's Day sucked.

Love was in the air at McKinley High today and never had Rachel felt more nauseous. Okay, except for maybe the time Ms. Pillsbury-Howell attempted to sing Barbra. Tina and Mike, Brittany and Artie, Sam and Quinn, and apparently Puck and Lauren were all lovey-dovey and it was more than annoying. Rachel assumed Finn would be taking Santana out for Valentine's Day, since it appeared they were an item by now. Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson. This needed to be repeated again - Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson. The thought of them made Rachel's eyes roll so far they almost made it to the back of her head. And it hurt.

Thankfully, Mercedes was the only sane one left in the club. At least Rachel had someone to talk to. Even if she had no idea what Mercedes was ranting about most of the time, and vice versa.

Maybe she was destined to become an old maid. Maybe she should be a nun. Though unless it turned out like in "The Sound of Music", Rachel wasn't sure that was an option. Her dads would have none of it.

Glee practice was finally over and Rachel could finally go home and try to fall asleep as soon as possible and await the 15th of February. she wouldn't turn the TV on, for there would only be romantic comedies (or worse - dramas) on. No, she would just make herself some hot cocoa and go to bed.

She made her way through the McKinley High hallways to her locker. Someone had stuck on paper hearts on everybody's locker. Ugh. She tore it off with a sigh and crumpled the paper up in her tiny hand. She opened her locker and a small piece of paper flew out and fell on the ground in front of her. It was probably an insult from Quinn or something. Better to know what she's being accused of this time than just be ignorant to the fact. Rachel went down to retrieve the note. It was folded in half with the letter "R" and a gold star after it. Now this had gotten Rachel's attention. She quickly unfolded the paper. Unfortunately, the note was printed out, so there was no trying to tell whose handwriting it was.

_Breadstix. 8 o'clock. Be there._

Okay. There were only 2 possible options for this. Either this was some prank the Cheerios were playing on her, or this was Finn coming to his senses. Since she was sure all of the Cheerios had better things to do on Valentine's Day, this had to be Finn.

Conveniently, Santana was just passing by.

"Hey, Santana!" She called out.

Of course Santana ignored her and kept walking.

Rachel slammed her locker shut and ran after her, "Santana!"

"What is it, dwarf? Need a date for tonight? Cuz' I'm sure Jacob's available," she spat back, not stopping or even glancing her way.

"No, but I was wondering if you by any chance have plans with Finn tonight."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Could you get more annoying?"

"Please, just answer me," Rachel begged.

"No, I don't have any plans with Finn. He said he was planning something with someone else. Will you please stop breathing my air now?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. Off to Breadstix it was.

* * *

Rachel took a shower, did her hair, her make-up, carefully chose what she would wear... all the usual. Except this time she didn't feel excited. She should be excited she was getting back together with Finn, shouldn't she? Truth was, getting back together with Finn (yet again) wasn't anything that spectacular anymore. It always ended in them eventually breaking up, anyway. But at least she wouldn't be completely alone tonight, and that was better than nothing. Finn didn't exactly make her feel complete, but she did feel less lonely.

Rachel sat in her car in the parking lot of Breadstix, looking at the clock.

_7:58_

In 2 minutes her life would go right back to the way it was a few months ago. Finn would probably be already inside, tapping on the table nervously, awaiting for her to arrive. Once he would spot her, he'd get up and start waving his awkwardly long hands in the air, explaining how sorry he is and stuttering like a 7 year-old when in trouble.

_7:59_

Rachel took one last look in the rear view mirror, fixed her hair and opened the car door. She tried to make herself feel happy, but it wasn't working. She clenched her yellow coat and opened the door. She nervously looked around, an abnormally tall teenager no where to be seen. Huh. He wouldn't stand her up, so she took a seat in an empty boot, nervously fiddling with her hands. What would she say to him, anyway?

"Right on time."

An eerily familiar voice startled her as the owner of said voice slid into the seat across from her.

Rachel was sure her heart had stopped beating for a few seconds and then just started beating 65 times faster than usual. She may even need to go see a doctor, this couldn't be good for her.

"You're taking this considerably well. I was expecting a high pitched scream or massive tantrum. I even asked them not to bring any utensils yet."

What should she say? Maybe she should just leave? Maybe she should pinch herself and make sure this isn't just some nightmare she's having? So much was going through Rachel's head as she stared at the one and only Jesse St. James sitting in front of her.

"I have to admit, I was expecting you to at least say _something_," Jesse continued.

"Is this some kind of joke? Does torturing me bring you joy?"

"Don't worry, this is all genuine. I've been thinking about coming back for you since I left. And Valentine's day seemed like the most appropriate time to do it. Plus, I heard you and Hudson broke up."

"Come back for me? As in I'm just yours for the taking? Did you ever consider I'd rather watch you get eaten by a lion?"

"In fact I did. So I could spend the next hour apologizing and explaining my past actions to you, but we both know that would be a colossal waste of time."

Ugh. He was just as obnoxious as before, and Rachel would have none of this. He hurt her too much in the past to be wasting her time in the present.

"I couldn't agree more, which is why I'm leaving," Rachel started to leave the booth.

"Rachel, wait," Jesse's hand caught hers, "Please."

Who was Rachel kidding, she wouldn't leave. She would stay right there. This situation was better than she expected, seeing Jesse made her feel something again. Something that wasn't annoyance or depression. A kind of thrill that kept her on her toes. But the thrill would pass, she knew it. It had to.

"What do you want, Jesse?" She asked as she sat back down, pulling her hand away from his. Saying his name again felt strange. And not in a good way.

"You."

Well that sure was blunt. And unexpected. She dared to look him in the eyes, and she could feel his stare burning through her. What the hell was she to respond now? He was the last person she ever expected to be sitting here right now.

"I know you're lonely, Rachel. You may hate to admit this, but I probably know you better than anyone else. If I hadn't lured you here, you would have sat at home, trying to avoid the love fest going on outside. You wouldn't watch TV because it would be too depressing, so you would have taken a bath and gone to bed early. How close was I?"

Rachel didn't reply. She hated Valentine's Day. And right now it seemed she hated Jesse St. James just as much.

"Don't you have anything better to do tonight?"

"Not really, no," Jesse smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and tried to disguise the genuine smile on her face with a sarcastic one. Dang it, she still loved him, even after everything that had happened. Which is why she should get out of here before she does something she might regret.

"Well, now that you've "lured" me here, what's next?"

"Ah, your timing really is impeccable," Jesse said as he looked over to the waiter, who came up to their table and put a plate in front of Rachel.

It was a medium sized heart-shaped piece of chocolate cake, with the words "Please forgive me, I love you" written on it with cherry syrup and cut up strawberries, looking like little hearts.

It was ridiculous how quickly Rachel had gone from annoyed to touched. She was literally speechless. Mostly because those were the words she had been longing to hear for so long. She had imagined him saying them so many different ways, but this definitely wasn't one of them. Jesse didn't say a word, he just looked at her. And he even looked a bit nervous, as he waited for her reaction.

"I'm a vegan, you know," she said once she could.

"It's vegan-friendly. So am I. Haven't touched an egg ever since that day in the parking lot," Jesse admitted.

Yet again, Rachel was speechless.

"You've changed me, Rachel. Before I met you, I was a selfish, obnoxious asshole who cared only about himself, which is why I had no idea how to deal with the fact that I was starting to care for you, too," Jesse said, as he took Rachel's hand in his.

Rachel, don't cry. Rachel, don't cry. Rachel, don't cry, damn it!

"Now I'm just an obnoxious asshole, who's in love with an incredible girl, who I promised to never hurt, yet treated repulsively."

Great, she was crying now. How amazingly attractive she must look.

"And if you give me another chance, I promise I won't let you down," Jesse looked at her with hopeful eyes.

There really was nothing she could say, so she simply nodded. Jesse sighed and smiled, before wiping off a tear from her cheek.

"I love you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiled.

I love Valentine's Day.


End file.
